mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset sneaking past royal guard EG.png|Sneaking around the castle. Sunset levitating Twilight's crown EG.png|Hmm, we've never seen that color of magic before. Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png|Replacing the crown. Sunset almost wakes Twilight up EG.png|Sunset Shimmer ensuring Twilight doesn't wake up. Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png|Sunset Shimmer escaping with Twilight's crown. Twilight cuts Sunset Shimmer off EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset in an awesome pose. Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png|The crown! Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Now look what you've done! Sunset "sorry it had to be this way" EG.png|Close-up of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png|"Sorry it had to be this way...''Princess'."' Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png|When I return, I shall have power, princesshood, and a kingdom of my own! Sunset Shimmer bullying Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer corners Fluttershy EG.png|Where do you think you're going? Answer me. Fluttershy slinks to the floor EG.png|...That's what I thought, you're, like, so weak! Sunset "you really are pathetic" EG.png|Sunset, telling Fluttershy all her friends are stray animals. Twilight steps in "how dare you!" EG.png|"How dare you speak to her that way!" Sunset "what did you say?" EG.png|Are you talking to me? Twilight and Sunset face off EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 1 EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2 EG.png|Flick of the nose. Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer scares boy in locker EG.png|What are you looking at? Sunset Shimmer as Fall Formal princess EG.png|A very charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Princess Sunset Shimmer second year EG.png|A charming picture of Sunset Shimmer? Princess Sunset Shimmer third year EG.png|A not-so charming picture of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png Sunset Shimmer hates apple cider EG.png|Ewww. Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Sunset "it's gonna be MY coronation" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer getting mad EG.png|Handwriting so terrible it makes people angry Sunset "where is this Twilight Sparkle?" EG.png|"Where is this Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Sunset appears behind Twilight EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Sunset Shimmer already rules the school EG.png Twilight asks why Sunset needs the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer's "pop quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "what happens when" EG.png Twilight thinking on Sunset's "quiz" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you don't know?" EG.png Sunset laughing at Twilight EG.png Sunset "what were the chances" EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Spike's takin' a bite outta Miss Sunshine here Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png|"You don't know the first thing about fitting in." Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 4 EG.png Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer watching from outside EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer scheming grin EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png|You ''do realize that will just go through the portal, right? Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm not a monster" EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer about to smash portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer enraged "what?!" EG.png|"WHAT?!" Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer grasping sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png|Feeling worthless since Twilight stopped her... Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png|... starting to lose it... Sunset Shimmer "so very special" EG.png|"Oh, yes, she's so very special!" Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Sunset Shimmer with the crown EG.png|I got the crown, yes I got the precious crown! Sunset puts the crown on EG.png Sunset Shimmer crown surges with power EG.png|''YOU... ARE... NOT... WORTHY!'' Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Sunset tearing up in magic pillar EG.png Element of magic surging with black light EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon arm EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon boots appearing EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png|Sunset Shimmer, the Wheel of Fate. Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png|I am Sunset Shimmer... I shall destroy everything...and then resurrect everything. Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png|Princess Celestia sent me a clear message when she expelled me from the Academy in Canterlot... Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png|"Every time you say you deserve to get something without the effort only shows that you are unworthy of such a status." Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png|Well... Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png|I'll tell you what, Celestia... Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png|Message received! Loud and clear! Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png|And here's what I have to say to you: Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png|If you won't give me what I want... Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png|...I'm more than happy... Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png|...to come and take it! Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Sunset Shimmer defeated EG.png|When will you learn that royalty must be earned? No one's just gonna give it to you. Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png|Face it. Your arrogance, ambition and lust for power shows that you're unworthy of ever being a real Princess. Sunset defeated and crying EG.png|I'm not the girl I was... Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png|Not so above it all, is she? Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png|"All I've ever done is tear people apart." Sunset "the first thing about friendship" EG.png|"I don't even know anything about friendship." Twilight takes Sunset's hand EG.png|"Come here..." Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png|"I'm sure they can show you..." Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sad EG.png|A sorry Sunset Shimmer. Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|Noticing Vice-Principal Luna. Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight stands up for Fluttershy EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Silhouette of Sunset Shimmer transforming EG2.png Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png|"You're not a mutt, Spike. I'm sorry for kidnapping you and holding you hostage for Twilight's crown. Will you forgive me and be my friend, Spike, please?" Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png|Why did Principal Celestia have to bring up the Fall Formal...? Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Sunset's lament. Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png|"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png|"And tried to turn everyone here..." Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|"...into teenage zombies..." Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png|"...for your own personal army!" Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png Dash and Fluttershy sing next to Sunset EG2.png|Aw, don't be too hard on yourself. Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png|You can't just let the past ruin your life, can you? Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash "who cares why it happens?" EG2.png|"Who cares why it happens?" Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a "smitten kitten" EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset "Flash is a great guy and all" EG2.png|"Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the new her EG2.png|Got to get them used to the new me... Sunset Shimmer talking about the old her EG2.png|...before they learn about the old me. Sunset welcomes the new students EG2.png|Who can resist that face? Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "Principal Celestia would let you sign up" EG2.png Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png|Sunset meets up with her old adversaries. Sunset Shimmer thoroughly confused EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png|A little put off by Adagio's peculiar behavior... Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's growing suspicions EG2.png|(Something is just not right with those girls...) Applejack "how was the tour?" (new version) EG2.png|Applejack: "How was the tour?" Applejack "how was the tour?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talks about the Dazzlings EG2.png|"I don't know." Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset explains to AJ and Rarity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|"They just acted sort of... strange around me." Sunset worried about first impressions EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hides her face EG2.png|A depressed Sunset Shimmer Fluttershy "uh-huh" EG2.png|"Uh-huh." Fluttershy's friends look at her EG2.png Fluttershy lowers in her seat EG2.png Sunset and main 5 conversing EG2.png Sunset and main 5 notice the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sunset Shimmer getting suspicious EG2.png Pinkie Pie "they're THAT kind of off" EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "what happened back there" EG2.png Sunset and friends walk through the hallway EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and AJ in the hallway EG2.png Applejack and Sunset "no offense" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "none taken" EG2.png Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Sunset "I could see why you might think that" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Applejack questioning "the Dazzlings?" EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png The Rainbooms suspect foul play EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png Pinkie Pie over Applejack and Sunset EG2.png Applejack "Pinkie Pie's right" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png Fluttershy lets ladybug fly away home EG2.png Fluttershy "It only comes out when we play music".png Ladybug closeup EG2.png CHS overhead camera shot EG2.png Sunset ponders EG2.png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset epiphany EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "how we can get in touch with Twilight" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset searching through her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png|"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this." Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png|"Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it." Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png|"Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." Sunset "I knew I was making a big mistake" EG2.png Sunset touches the book's pages EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "maybe it still works" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset "I get a message to her" EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png Sunset looking intently at the pen EG2.png Sunset "been a long time since I've written these words" EG2.png|Let's hope this works. Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png|Sunset starts to write. Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png Rainbow sighing EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she's not coming" EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Sunset offers her hand to Twilight EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png|Twilight is still uncertain of Sunset's motives Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed around her friends EG2.png Rarity asks about Equestrian gossip EG2.png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png|"Wow, that's really impressive." Sunset "you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil" EG2.png|"Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Rarity embarrassed by her spill EG2.png Rarity cleans Twilight's blouse EG2.png Twilight asks "what's new here?" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's third "none taken" EG2.png|"None taken." Sunset Shimmer "I'm used to it" EG2.png|"Heh. I'm used to it." Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png Twilight's friends have a plan EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbooms stand by the snack table EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Sunset looking confidently at the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight shouting "friendship is magic!" EG2.png Sunset confused EG2.png Sunset embarrassed for the Rainbooms EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Twilight "That's how it worked before" EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Sunset "The sirens' magic comes from their music" EG2.png Sunset "maybe you have to use the same" EG2.png Sunset "Or maybe not" EG2.png Twilight "I think you're onto something" EG2.png Sunset "Really?" EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Sunset discouraged that she wasn't asked EG2.png Sunset sad EG2.png|Sunset feeling sad and left out Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Applejack "she's the one with the magical know-how" EG2.png Sunset, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack listening to Twilight EG2.png Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy and Pinkie listening to Twilight EG2.png Rainbow "Let's get to learning that counter-spell" EG2.png Rest of the main cast "awwwww..." EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got this" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png|Taking a selfie! Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Rarity be like what the heck?! EG2.png Rarity glaring at Spike EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Sunset standing in the kitchen doorway EG2.png Twilight "it has to be perfect" EG2.png Sunset "we really are lucky you're here" EG2.png Sunset "who could possibly need this much" EG2.png Sunset looking at the whipped cream again EG2.png Twilight distressed by Sunset's words EG2.png Sunset distressed by her own words EG2.png Sunset "doesn't stop them from expecting it" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset "let everybody down" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset look at each other EG2.png Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png Sunset notices Maud EG2.png Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png|Startled by Maud Pie Twilight and Sunset creeped out by Maud EG2.png Maud walks off with Boulder EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "she's related to Pinkie Pie" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "you and me both" EG2.png Twilight and Sunset amused in the night EG2.png Sunset Shimmer yawning EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "good luck with the counter-spell" EG2.png Sunset stops in the doorway EG2.png Sunset awkwardly grinning at Twilight EG2.png Sunset walks out of the kitchen EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Feedback knocks Spike off the amp EG2.png Sunset lowering the volume EG2.png Sunset covering her ears EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "you don't have time for any of this" EG2.png Sunset in a hurry behind Twilight EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms screech to a halt EG2.png Sunset and Rainbooms distressed EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack "one group who won't stand in the way" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "let's get ready to rock!" EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rainbooms unimpressed by Rarity's outfit EG2.png Applejack face-palms at Rarity's outfit EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png|Sunset and Spike are a little uneasy... Twilight, Spike, and Sunset concerned EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Sunset "if you don't have that counter-spell ready" EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png|"I'll keep an eye on things around here." Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png|What is it about Sunset's preference for dark corridors? Sunset Shimmer in stark surprise EG2.png Adagio "we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I'm in a much better place now!" EG2.png Aria Blaze plays on Sunset's emotions EG2.png Sunset Shimmer twiddling her fingers EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you girls are so tight" EG2.png Aria continues taunting Sunset EG2.png Sonata Dusk "too bad!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "So sad" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png|"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sunset Shimmer insecure EG2.png|Feeling torn and confused Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset psyches up her friends EG2.png Sunset "unless you think the counter-spell is ready" EG2.png Sunset worried about Twilight EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Sunset and Spike wish the Rainbooms luck EG2.png Sunset "just... watching" EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing excitedly EG2.png Sunset Shimmer becoming worried EG2.png Sunset getting more worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png|Sunset realizes the danger of Rainbow's mad guitar skills Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png|Big mistake, Sunset. Rainbow and Sunset knock into Twilight EG2.png Awesome As I Wanna Be ungraceful finish EG2.png Fluttershy runs off-stage in shame EG2.png Rainbow Dash glares at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking down on Sunset EG2.png Sunset Shimmer biting her lip EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png|"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" Sunset Shimmer "it isn't like that" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer shuffles off stage in shame EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't know what else to do" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I just wanted to help" EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" EG2.png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png Trixie takes out a compact mirror EG2.png Sunset curious of the Dazzlings' behavior EG2.png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Sunset looking EG2.png Sunset increasing the volume EG2.png Sunset hears very loud sound EG2.png Sunset decreases the volume EG2.png Sunset oops face EG2.png Fluttershy "We were awful" EG2.png Fluttershy "we're the ones that made it to the finals?" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset hears Trixie EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset have fallen into a pit EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png Main cast and Sunset trapped EG2.png Applejack looks behind EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Twilight EG2.png Sunset Shimmer worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer is worried EG2.png|"Please, stop fighting! You're scaring me!" Sunset looking worried EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks up EG2.png Sunset's uh-oh face EG2.png|Sunset realizes the Dazzlings' plan is working Sunset wants the Rainbooms to stop arguing EG2.png Sunset "This is what they've been after all along!" EG2.png Sunset "They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" EG2.png Sunset looking at Twilight EG2.png Sunset "you've been letting little things get to you" EG2.png Sunset "I never said anything" EG2.png Sunset "this whole friendship thing" EG2.png Sunset "I still have a lot to learn" EG2.png Twilight 'right under my nose' EG2.png Twilight's friends listen to Twilight EG2.png Sunset "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers" EG2.png Sunset "But you can count on your friends" EG2.png Twilight tells her friends to escape EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight "Spike!" EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Applejack "we've still got the magic" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't think it matters what song we play" EG2.png Twilight "as long as we play it together" EG2.png Twilight "as friends" EG2.png Rainbow "I know just the song" EG2.png Twilight, Sunset, and AJ confused EG2.png AJ "I think we should do it in style" EG2.png AJ "Rarity?" EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png|Those are my friends! Rock on, girls!! The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Sunset and Spike worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Microphone hits Sunset's boot EG2.png|Step on up to the microphone! Sunset holds microphone EG2.png Sunset reluctant EG2.png Sunset feeling nervous 1 EG2.png Sunset feeling nervous 2 EG2.png|Sunset, we need your help! Sunset determined EG2.png|U mad? Other Rainbooms see Sunset EG2.png Sunset with jacket off EG2.png|Sunset without her jacket. Sunset "You're never gonna bring me down" EG2.png|Now it's your turn to be the hero! Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png|"I hate you, Dazzlings! Curse all three of you! You're my archenemies forever!" Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight smiling at each other EG2.png|"You're my best friend, Twilight Sparkle, and I love you so very much." Sunset "Not singing just for popularity" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "That we won't let it go" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Got the music in our hearts" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png|''YOU... ARE... WORTHY!'' Sunset about to transform EG2.png Sunset with ears EG2.png Sunset with ears and smiling EG2.png|Perhaps you're worthy of something after all. Sunset transforming EG2.png Sunset's anthro form EG2.png|SUPER SUNSET STYLE! The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Sunset picking a piece of the broken pendant EG2.png Sunset "Guess that explains" EG2.png Sunset "so special to them" EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png|Looks like the show's over for the Dazzlings. Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Rainbow "Twilight is going back to Equestria soon" EG2.png Rainbow "The Rainbooms could really use" EG2.png Sunset listening to Rainbow EG2.png Sunset moves her focus on the guitar EG2.png Sunset holding up a guitar EG2.png Sunset plays the guitar EG2.png Sunset strumming the guitar EG2.png Sunset rocking the guitar EG2.png Sunset "I also play guitar" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's warm smile EG2.png|Another irresistible face Group hug around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png|Does anybody have a tissue? Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png|"Your friend, Sunset Shimmer." Sunset closing the book EG2.png|Perhaps someday I'll return home. Sunset hears Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie about to count off 'Shine Like Rainbows' EG2.png Pinkie Pie "one" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "two" EG2.png Sunset playing guitar during credits EG2.png The Rainbooms performing Shine Like Rainbows EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png Sunset appears in the credits EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Human Sunset artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png My Past is Not Today 'My Past is Not Today' animated short title card EG2.png Sunset's hair blowing in the breeze EG2.png Sunset on the Canterlot High School roof EG2.png Sunset Shimmer faces the sunset EG2.png|Sunset glances at the sunset. Sunset's hair conceals her face EG2.png Sunset reflected in Sunset's eyes EG2.png Sunset Shimmer with eyes closed EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "all that grew inside me" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "a darkness I acquired" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's reflection duality EG2.png Sunset defeated and looking up EG2.png Sunset Shimmer takes Twilight's hand EG2.png Mane Six offer their hands to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset running around glass roof dome EG2.png|Like a phoenix burning bright... Sunset raises her hand to the sky EG2.png|...in the skyyy.... Shooting star in the sky over Sunset EG2.png|...I'll show there's another side to me... Sunset Shimmer "there's another side to me" EG2.png|...you can't deny! Sunset Shimmer "you can't deny" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks at the clock EG2.png Clock hanging over Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "hear me when I say" EG2.png Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png|Do you hate your sins? Do you hate your wickedness? Sunset Shimmer throws away her past EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "my past is not today" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's past princess photos EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's sinister princess photo EG2.png Sunset reflects upon her past EG2.png Sunset taking the photos off the wall EG2.png Sunset holding her past photos EG2.png Sunset throws photos in the trash EG2.png|Sunset discards the photos. Sunset Shimmer lets go of the past EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 1 EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 2 EG2.png Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Sunset alone on blue background EG2.png|Now Sunset knows what it's really like to be forever alone. Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Sunset "felt like I was home" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer breaks into a run EG2.png Sunset Shimmer discards her jacket EG2.png|How many times is she gonna lose that jacket? Sunset running and surging with fire EG2.png Sunset screeching to a halt EG2.png Sunset's body surges with magic fire EG2.png Sunset proudly faces the sunrise EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks over the city EG2.png|I may not know what the future holds... Sunset Shimmer sings her heart out EG2.png|...but hear me when I say: Sunset Shimmer starts to hover EG2.png Sunset Shimmer reborn EG2.png|My past does not define me... Sunset Shimmer the phoenix EG2.png|'Cause my past is not todaaay! Friendship Through the Ages Twilight and Sunset at the piano EG2.png Twilight singing Friendship Through the Ages EG2.png Twilight singing and looking at Sunset EG2.png Twilight and Sunset "time will always get away" EG2.png Twilight "as it leaves behind another day" EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages - Sunset smiling EG2.png Sunset enters a grassy field EG2.png Sunset blowing on dandelion petals EG2.png Sunset sprouts from a flower bud EG2.png Sunset jumps onto Rarity's flower EG2.png Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Applejack and Sunset with a horse EG2.png Applejack and Sunset line dancing EG2.png Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png Applejack and Sunset pixelating EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset as clock hands EG2.png Sunset Shimmer green grid render EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's body renders EG2.png Sunset and Pinkie in electric environment EG2.png Sunset Shimmer puzzle grid EG2.png Sunset Shimmer on rolling vinyl record EG2.png Sunset Shimmer vinyl record face close-up EG2.png Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer dance together EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages group hug finish EG2.png IDW comics MLP Annual 2013 page 1.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 2.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 5.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 6.jpg MLP Annual 2013 page 7.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 1.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg Merchandise SS in package official.jpg|Official picture of her toy in its packaging. Sunset Shimmer masquerade toy.png|Official picture of her toy with a different comb in slightly different packaging. Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|Back of the packaging. SS outside package.jpg|Official picture of her toy opened, with mask and comb Sunset Shimmer toy Through the Mirror line.jpg|Sunsest Shimmer, from a Walmart-exclusive "Through the Mirror" toy line. Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's toy amongst some others Sunset Shimmer cutie mark magic.jpg|Cutie Mark Magic figure Sunset Shimmer cutie mark magic box.jpg|Cutie Mark Magic figure in packaging Wave 11 Blind Bag Sunset Shimmer.jpg Wave 11 Sunset Shimmer collector card.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.png Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll packaging.jpg|Sunset's gone half angel. My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft picture of My Little Pony mobile game with Sunset Shimmer.jpg|Gameloft official screenshot from Facebook Mobile game EG-themed loading screen.jpg|Sunset Shimmer appears in the My Little Pony (mobile game) loading screen. The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png|Sunset Shimmer's first quest SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeup.jpg Sunset Shimmer MLP Mobile App.png|Playing the Ball Minigame SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg|Sunset's arrival SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg|Sunset lives in Canterlot now! SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Closeups.jpg Sunset Shimmer playing constellation game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer Flying game Win MLPMobileApp.png SunsetShimmer Applepicking win MLPMobileApp.png Sunset Shimmer playing Apple Picking Mobile App.png Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Mobile game EG-mirror themed loading screen.png Promotional MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|The Equestria Girls promotional poster. Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Artwork of Sunset Shimmer's human form used in the Equestria Girls toy line Sunset Shimmer EG website art.png|Sunset Shimmer on the Equestria Girls website